Danganronpa zetsubō-tekina fuketsuna shiro 3
by DinoauntWrites
Summary: The protagonist of our Danganronpa story meets more of the cast!


On my walk toward the girl, I end up bumping into someone.

"Ow!"

I hiss and rub my head, looking at the person I bumped into. It took a few seconds to realize I fell on top of her. She has a black, plain T-shirt and faded blue jeans. She was wearing dark pink sneakers. She gently pushed her brown hair out of her face and stared up at me. "H-Hi.." She mumbled. I quickly push myself off of her and roll onto the floor. I look up at the sky and groan quietly. _'That hurt..'_ I think to myself. I hear a pair of footsteps approach me. Great! I look up to see a man with beige skin and shoulder length, ruffled jet black hair. He has a red kimono, with socks and wooden sandals. He squinted down at me. _'He has_ _a katana!'_ I nearly blurted out, looking at the sheath of a sword on his hip.

He put his hand on the handle of the sword.

"Why were you attacking her?" He tilted his head toward the girl I bumped into.

"I wasn't trying to do anything bad, I bumped into her!" I quickly rise to my feet and stare at him. He was about six foot one.

She stands up too and stands next to me. "Yeah, she's right!" He relaxes and smiles.

"Ah, I see. Well, I am **Aka Ketsueki.** I have the title of **Ultimate Samurai."** He bows.

"I'm **Lydia Harrison, Ultimate Lucky student."** I raise an eyebrow and give her a disbelieving stare. She doesn't seem to notice. Now that's she standing, I see she's around five nine.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, and you?" He asks me.

"Miko Harulaki, Ultimate Stay-at-home-mom." They both nod.

"I see.." Aka says.

"Oh, that's neat, how did you become a mom?" Lydia tilted her head at me.

"I'd rather not say."

"Okay." She nods.

"See you around!" I wave and walk off.

After about three minutes I reach the girl. She sets her sketchbook down and looks at me. She has seafoam colored eyes and bright blue hair. (Imagine a bright blueberry.) She wore a lavender blouse and black skirt, with black sneakers. "H-Hi.." She squeaks.

I crouch down in front of her and smile. "Hi, there! What's your name? I'm Miko Harulaki, Ultimate Stay-at-home-mom." I try my best to sound calm, but excited. She brushes some hair out of her face and smiles back, faintly, but it's still noticeable.

"I'm **Kikara Aishikoza,** the **Ultimate Sketch-Artist."** I glance around the courtyard quickly and shift my attention back to Kikara.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kikara! I hope we can get along."

"Thanks... So do I."

I stand back up and begin to walk off, making a mental note to make all the introductions this to the other encounters I've had so far, Kikara seemed like the sanest person so far, so that's awesome. I hope most of the others are the same. I look up at the sky and back down. There's someone walking toward me. She looks to be about five eight and has light blue eyes. She has short, neat pink hair and wears yellow overalls with a plain, white turtleneck, along with a yellow raincoat. I wave a little.

"Hello, there!" She stops in front of me.

"'Sup!" She asks enthusiastically.

"Um, I can't say much. You?"

"Bein' kidnapped and probably fucked in my sleep!" She laughs. I sigh and rub my forehead.

"I kid, I kid. So, who're you? I'm **Yoshii Teniok,** Ultimate **Singer-Songwriter."** I tilt my head.

"Singer-Songwriter?"

"It's pretty self-explanatory, or do I need to give 'ya a damn lesson?" I put my hands up.

"I think I get it."

"Okay! Now, who are you?" She asks.

"Miko Harulaki, Ultimate Stay-at-home-mom," I answer her.

"How'zat even a talent?"

"I guess I'm just good!" I give a thumbs up. She grabs my hand and turns it into a thumbs down.

"Lame! I've met a brain-surgeon here." A... Brain surgeon? Sounds fun.

"Anyway, I just gotta meet the Knight and the weird edge lord." Kazuki and someone else. With the nickname she's given them, I'm not too excited. She waves and walks away. I grumble and start walking in a random direction. I walk toward a girl with a red pony-tail, and black jacket with a black crop top. She has black yoga pants and white sneakers. She's about four ten. I look down at her and smile.

"Hi! What's your name?" I ask.

 **"Ara Koi. Spy.** You?" She replies coldly. I frown and mutter under my breath.

"Miko Haruluki, Ultimate-stay-at-home-mom."

"Hmph." She nodded and curtly walked off.

"Rude!" I grumble under my breath. I look around and a tall, six-foot-tall girl stumbles into me. She has navy blue hair and light blue eyes. Her shirt is plain and white collar, and she has cyan pants, along with simple grey sneakers. She looks down at me.

"Watch where you're standing." She grumbles.

"Maybe you need to watch where you're walking!" I retort.

"Big mouth for such a little girl. I'm **Yugi Kawamoto,** the **Ultimate Plushie Maker,"** She introduces herself.

I sigh and introduce myself. "Nice to meet you."

"No, it's not. Bye." She immediately walked off. That's two in a row, sheesh, I hope the next person is a little nicer.


End file.
